


Yesterday's leftover pizza, brownies and whiskey don't quiet make a meal

by Rehkind



Category: Demon - Fandom, OC - Fandom, my ocs - Fandom
Genre: Demon, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Surgery, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Aternative Titel: How Delron fucked up dating and met two people who couldn't be more diffrent





	Yesterday's leftover pizza, brownies and whiskey don't quiet make a meal

It was a saturday evening and Delron was home, all alone. Even worse, he couldn’t talk to anyone. Some simply were busy and other on the other side of the globe, probably asleep. Others, he was carefully avoiding. On the one hand, there was Vlad, the secluded vampire that he’d been trying to flirt with. The idiot had dumped him rather violently 3 months ago and he was certainly not forgiving him, although he had already apologized for his word choice. Some nights, he would knock in his door or call and Delron simply would pretend that he wasn’t home.  
On the other hand, there was the reason he had avoided being online. Mads, or as he still referred to him in his mind, hunter, had been bombarding his mail and chat logs with messages. Delron hadn’t looked at a single one. He was to afraid. He liked his memories with Mads too much to have them destroyed by the angry allegations he expected. They had met each other 2 months ago on one of the dozen dating apps Delron had joined to forget his Vlad-dilemma. At first he was looking for quick fun but when he started talking to hunter, something fell into place. Mads was charming, flirty and made him feel desired. But most importantly, he made him feel understood. Topics that Vlad had dismissed as unimportant rubbish seemed important to him too. So they talked about silly romcoms and stupid horror movie flicks, obsessed over the things one could do with a good kitchen and lots of money, a certain fondness of pain and how goddamn lonely it felt in the city. They started making plans, far beyond their first date, talking about all the things they wanted to show each other. Delron felt euphoric about it all and it seemed like hunter did too.  
But in the end, their date was a disaster. Sure, Mads was everything he had dreamed of, hell, he was even hotter in real life. Dark, long hair, that gorgeous smile and god, these muscles. He wanted to get out of this cafe and just make out with him already. But once he started to talk about profession, all color seemed to leave Delron. He was a demon hunter. his grandparents had told him horror stories about humans ripping apart Demons like him. He never had believed them. But now, there was one sitting in front of him. When Mads asked if he was alright, Delron was so overwhelmed that he simply told him the truth. They stared at each other in disbelieve until Delron apologized and left the cafe. To his surprise, hunter had followed him and told him to stay. Delron panicked and ran home as quickly as he could.  
Now, a week later, he regretted a lot of things. His mother probably would scold him for telling any human at all that he’s a demon, so he didn’t really want to imagine the tantrum she would throw right now. He also wished that he would have stayed. He could have known what he now was too afraid to ask.  
Delron sighed and turned around. He couldn’t change a thing about these, so he should focus on something else. Tea would help, tea and netflix. As he cuddled on the Couch and tried to not think about anyone. Maybe he should get a cat? Something adorable that wouldn't hurt him. Delrons Mind trailed off, going through all the steps and requirements. And with thoughts about a cute kitty, he fell asleep.  
Suddenly an intense rush of pain woke him up. For a second, he was sure that his own body was tearing apart but thankfully, it was someone else. He could feel them, very close. It was morbid that his whole existence as a demon was based on feasting on others pain but he had learned to ignore the tingle everyday life gave him. But this, this was something else. Were they dying? He looked at the clock, still sleepy and sighed. 4 am and it felt like someone was torn apart by dogs the apartment below him. Should he go and help?  
To his surprise, the pain got even closer. How the hell were they walking up the stairs like that? Was someone pulling them there? Was the pain even human? There were many scary beings that he had heard about, trapped in endless suffering. He too keen on meeting any of them. This anomaly had to be investigate right now. Delron got up, quietly and wandered into the kitchen. Would any knife here help him in case of the worst? Probably not but he still wanted to feel protected. As he reached the door, he could smell it. Death. The disgusting, gut wrenching taste of decay. They had to be dying or be a monster. He held the knife as firmly as he could as his finger wandered towards the door.  
Suddenly, someone knocked. In disbelieve, Delron opened it without thinking. The next second, he dropped the knife out of shock. In front of him were two things that he didn't expect. There was Mads. “You should be more careful with dangerous things like th- ugh.” There was also a gigantic puddle of blood on and around him. It was so much, he couldn't spot the source. Wordless, Delron starred for a few seconds. “I’m pumped up on painkillers right now, but that won't last forever. So let's make this quick. Can you help me?” Mads begged with a tired smile. The thought that this wasn't even the whole pain they could experience right now, it scared him. He pulled hunter inside. Quick thinking, now. “Sit down, there,” he ordered, only to help Mads anyway. The kitchen chairs could become bloody.  
“Where is the injury,” he asked while hurrying to the bathroom and taking everything he had there, from spiritus to herbs to old bottles of magical essences. On his way back to the kitchen, he quickly grabbed his phone. Mads had already stripped, only wearing pants now. Delron nearly dropped everything in his arms as he spotted the gigantic gashes on his chest. They must be 7 centimeters deep at the worst spots. “How?” He couldn't say more as he placed his ingredients on the table. There was something black and gooey that seemed to be lingering inside the cuts. “I wish I knew what it was.” Mads said, trying not to move at all. “But it got me in the dark. Must be at least 4 meters long. If I didn't knew better, I’d call it a dinosaur.” Without answering, Delron took his phone and called his emergency contact.  
“Mel,wha-” Mads could hear the exhausted voice of a woman. “Yeah I know it’s late but this is important… No it cannot wait. My friend is bleeding out in my kitchen.” A stupid grin crept on Hunters face as he heard the word ‘friend’. Delron tried to ignore it and focused on his call. “Yes, let me explain. 4 gashes, between 3-7 cm deep and around 40 cm long. Yes, each. There’s black goo in the center.” A longer time of silence. Delron could see and feel that the painkillers were getting weaker. “No I cannot just let him die!” he exclaimed, “I need real help right now Mel!” Hunter stumbled and got up. “I can go if you can't help, there's no need for you to feel this.” The look on Delron’s face was devastating. “Don't you dare,” he said and pushed him back as gently as he could. “No I didn't mean you mel- yeah I'm gonna text you latter, don't worry- yeah bye.” He dropped the phone on the counter and sighed. This will be painful nonetheless. “I can try something. But you really shouldn't move at all.” Delron grabbed a bottle of green fluid, mostly made of algae and a bit of spider blood. “First of we need to clean this wound. Mel guessed that you’ve been attacked by something already dead and that it infected you.” Mads didn't say anything, maybe because he was instructed to not move, maybe because the thought of having death inside himself was quite unpleasant. “So this will hurt,” he warned as he poured a few drops into the wounds. At first, Mads kept still but Delron knew that it already burned like hell. Soon, the demon was already biting his lips to keep from screaming. He started to count till 100 in hopes that it would stop when he got there. 96,97,98 - finally. He sighed and saw that Mads hadn’t moved at all. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Delron stretched and let his back crack. That was certainly a new experience. He examined the guts, they seemed clean at last. “Don't worry, some might say I was born for this,” he joked. He thanked the gods it was over. This might have been the least dangerous part but it certainly was the most painful. “How the hell didn’t you flinch?” The Tension in Mads shoulder seem to break and he sighed. The smell of death and decay was gone, something both of them were thankful for.  
He grinned and Delron suddenly felt how sad this had made him. He might have avoided Mads for only a week but it felt like an eternity. And now he was dying in front of him. “Some might say I was made for it too.” He replied and suddenly stopped. The pain got stronger again. “I'm gonna tell you everything you want to know later.” If there was a later. “You didn't read my messages, i assume?” Delron’s eyes were answer enough.  
“That doesn't matter now,” he cut him off. “We need to get most of that blood off you now because after the next step, I’m forbidding you to move!” They didn’t have much time anymore. Mads was losing more and more blood. Careful to not put too much pressure in the wounds, he tried to wipe away some. It didn't go well. At least his face was now blood-free. “Let’s go through this next part step by step. I need you to listen very carefully because if anything happens out of order, you will die.” Mads nodded. “We need to get you to bed and you need to lay down and close your eyes and keep them closed. That's no joke, I'm serious. Magic like that can harm human eyes very easily. I'm going to reconnect as many muscle fibers as I can. It won’t be enough to heal you. Around 70% if your tissue needs to reconnect by itself, so you won't be allowed to move until i tell you its okay again.”  
Mads had listened to his monolog patiently and nodded from time to time. “Can I say few things before we do this?” Delron concentrated on the pain and how long they might have. “Yes but be quick.” Mads nodded and took Delron’s hands into his own. “So I might die now. I won't pray or beg to any gods because - well I don't believe in most. But most importantly, because my life is in your hands and I trust you. I might not have a chance to say it later so…” He stared at the floor and sighed. “I think I love you. I don't know what you think of me but please know that I love you.” For a moment, both of them were quiet. Delron looked at Mads and his lips parted but no words came out. Love, such a big word, so early. A big word that might die in his arms tonight. “Let’s go.”  
The way to his bed was slow and painful. Delron could feel someone die and it was devastating. He made a mental note to call his mom and talk but at the same time, tell her nothing about it. He tried to free his mind - the confession, his mom, death - they all had to go so he could concentrate. But they didn't. Getting Mads into bed was hard enough. He never complained but Delron could feel the pain getting worse with certain movement. When Mads was finally in position, Delron crawled onto bed, kneeling over him. “Is that part of the ritual or are you just happy to see me?” Surprisingly that really made him smile. “It’s part of it. I need to be above you. Now close your eyes.” He closed his own too. His hands wandered towards Mad’s shoulders and he started to chant rhymes he had learned a long time ago in a place far away. He knew them by heart even tho he didn't use them most times. When his hands were over his heart, he could feel their bodies getting in sync. Now he could feel the full extent of the injury, feel each single muscle that was cut apart. That was exactly what he needed to feel.  
It was strange, being yourself and someone else at the same time. The more fibres he actively felt, the more convinced he was about their success. Embracing this new knowledge, he concentrated only on getting a picture of the damage. That was his first mistake. His mind slipped and he stopped chanting for the fracture of a second. In that moment, Mad’s heart stopped beating. He panicked and quickly chanted again. Seemingly, the heart didn’t seem to be bothered and did it’s job again. Still, Delron scolded himself for his stupidity. He did know how important this was after all. It took him a while to gather himself and regain the control he had over the other body. Once each fibre in Mad’s chest was under his control, Delron dared to go further. Pulling matching fibre ends together was difficult. First of, he needed to find the right one. Pulling them together and reconnecting them was the hard part. Delron had no clear instructions for it, only a vague ‘it will feel right’. And his teacher had been right, it felt like a giant relief when he finally got it done. With each strand he became faster. But it also started to feel like his own chest was torn apart by invisible needles. He continued nonetheless. until he started shaking from pain. He could take more, he was a Demon after all. Only a few more - “Stop, please,” Mads suddenly interrupted. Delron wanted to disagree but he couldn't. Partially because he shouldn't stop chanting again but mostly because the pain became unbearable But stopping a ritual wasn’t easy either. The words that escaped his lips, now nearly inaudible, changed and a new rhythm arose. He needed to find his way out of Mad’s body, preferably without stopping his heart on accident.He let go off each fibre, one by one. His hands wandered from the chest to the shoulders, stopping from time to time when Mad’s heart started to beat a little too erratic. Finally his hands reached their destination and he could cautiously lift them. His chants got louder and louder until they were suffocated by him ramming his teeth into his palms. It was nothing compared to the pain both of them had experienced before. When there was finally enough blood on his hands, he smeared it over the injury. The moment his fingers left the warm skin again, he stopped chanting. He opened his eyes and the first thing he could see was a surprisingly well healed cut. It wasn’t whole again, not at all but the cuts were only two centimeters at their maximal depth. He didn’t even know that he was able to do so much. The suspense in the room seemed to break into a thousand tiny pieces as Mads opened his eyes. “I knew you could do it.” He looked tired but at least he didn’t look like was dying. Carefully not to push him around, Delron climbed next to him and slammed into the pillows. Only now, he realized that he had been out of breath for a while now. “That went well,” he exclaimed. He could sleep two days in a row now. As Mads started to shuffle around, he snapped up. “Don’t. Move.”  
“In that case, you need to get closer,” Mads answered surprisingly sassy for someone who nearly died two hours ago. With a sigh, he sat up and looked up at his patient. “A little closer,” he teased. Cautiously, Mads leaned forward, until his lips met Delron. The kiss was short but sweet. “Thank you,” Mads said afterwards. “I didn’t expect you to be a demon and a witch.” Delron had to grin. “So you just got here and hoped that I knew what to do?” Mads laughed but was interrupted by a yawn. Suddenly, a blush crept up his face. “We really need to talk. I have so much to explain and I don’t know if you’d like me around afterwards. I-” Delron interrupted him. “That has to wait. You need to sleep and heal.” He got out of bed and carefully put a blanket on him . “Don’t worry I wouldn’t kick you out, no matter what you say.” He reassured Mads on his way to the door. “Now sleep.”  
Once he was outside the bedroom, he broke down on the floor. His whole body seemed to burn up. That level of exhaustion was to be expected. He hadn’t spend so much time close to death since decades. The amount of magic he had used was also something new. Thank god it was saturday. He felt like a mess, unable to do anything. With all of this stress, he didn’t even have time to think about the things Mads had told him. He didn’t even listen to all of it after all. His bleeding hands could wait, he didn’t even notice the wounds since he still was overwhelmed with Mad’s own pain. With a sigh, he got up again and walked towards the kitchen to get his phone. There were some messages he had to read.


End file.
